Ulrich's cousin Ms Lebou
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: What if Ulrich's cousin went to Kadic? Will she know the truth by her cousin or herself? Has a bit of X-men and Rave Master
1. Info

**Name: **Serenity Marissa LeBeau

**Nick Name: **Lunar Mist

**Age: **14 years old

**Birthday: **May 5

**Height: **4'8 (An inch taller than odd)

**Eyes: **Crystal Blue (real world) moss green (Lyoko)

**Hair: **Short layered brown hair with bangs that frame face.

**Family: **Ulrich (cousin) Gambit (uncle on dad's side of the family) Ulrich's parents (aunt and uncle on mom's side of family)

**Roommate: **Elie

**Mutant Powers: **ESP and able to copy other mutants powers

**Lyoko Powers : **ESP, ninja jutsus, silver tipped white wings and multiplying

**Casual Clothes: **purple tube top, ripped at the knees skinny jeans, black flats and purple fingerless gloves Or

Black tube top, blue ripped at knees jeans, and black combat boots with blue jacket and black fingerless gloves that go up to wrist

**Lyoko clothes: **a white tight fitting midriff top, a blue mini skirt with black leggings blue fingerless gloves a little above elbow and white high heeled boots and white ninja pouch

**Weapons: **Ninja tools, razor sharp fans, cards and a pole like Gambit

**Formal Clothes: **Light pink sun dress up to knees with white ribbon in hair

**Likes: **singing, books, technology, comics, cartoons, magic, angles, libraries, little children, ninjas, music, dancing, playing, acting, sports and family

**Dislikes: **Snobs, jerks, school, spoiled brats, Selfish people, test and anything not stated above

**Personality: **Shy around people she just met and loud around those who she knows. She's also kind, motherly and sweet to small children.

**History: **She's Ulrich's younger cousin by a month. She's also Remy Lebeau's (Gambit) niece. Her parents died in an car crash when she was seven so she went to live with Ulrich and his parents. She ran away when she met Haru, Elie and Musica. She helped them in their journey to find the rave stones. When she turned 11 she discovered her mutant powers and ran away from the group. She later joined the x-men along with Rouge at the age of 13, and met her uncle Gambit. While in the x-men Haru and the gang met up with Serenity and decided to join the x-men as well. Then she was forced by her friends to tell her aunt and uncle that she was okay and is now under Gambit's wing, for now.

**Other: **Her favorite colors are blue black and purple. She also has a massive sweet tooth. She and Ulrich have a brother sister relationship which is often mistaken for a crush by people that don't know them that well. Which can cause them to have some problems in which she blames him. Like Odd she has a fast metabolism and is also as tall as he is. She can also speak Japanese, French, English and Spanish with and without an accent. At the begging she knows that Ulrich is keeping a secret from her. Like her cousin she is shy and quiet student but when she's outside a classroom she can be reckless and wild. She like her cousin also suffers from Low Self Confidence, mostly because she tries to please her aunt and uncle, whom are extremely hard to please. She also has vertigo like her cousin but she doesn't let it control her. She loves hanging out with Haru and the gang. So they formed a band which they call Rave Masters. She's the lead singer and base player, Haru plays the keybord, Elie the drums and Musica plays guitar.


	2. Danger Room and Kadic Academy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT **Own Code Lyoko or Rave Master. I do own Serenity since she is my creation. The story happens 2 weeks after they defeat ZANA or at least that's what they think. Other Anime and different songs will also be added later on in the story and I ****DO NOT **own any of them. Oh and before I forget I making Seig Heart, Elie's older brother by a year. Elie, Haru, Ulrich, Odd, Alieta, Jeremy and Serenity are 14. Musica, Yumi, William, Seig Heart are all 15.

I dodged the lasers as I fought with Rouge in the Danger room. I dodged a kick to the stomach and delivered a kick of my own. I smirked as it made contact. I did a back flip as she tried a punch. I grinned as I slowly disappeared. She looked around as I kicked her back. "Always watch your back Rouge." I stated as I my arms wrapped around her throat. "Suga there's more then one way to get you." She stated as she threw me over to the wall. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I used the wall for support as I quickly stood up. I smiled and waved good bye as she raced to the wall and well got hit. I grinned, "What ya think?" I asked as she rubbed her head. "I think you need to stop hanging out with your uncle and start learning how to fight a fair fight." She replied as she punched me. I took a few steps back as I began to rub where she punched me. "You know someone might say you guys abuse me." I stated as I threw a punch at her. "Serenity we need to talk. So come out." I heard my uncle say as Rouge dodged a laser. "mais oncle Gambit!" I said as I looked at the danger room turning back to normal. "Petite we really need to talk." He said as the doors opened to reveal him standing in front of them along side of Professor Xavier. They took me into The Professor's office I looked at them, "am I in trouble?" I asked a little scared. "No petite its just that your mother's sister thinks you would be better off studying in France with your cousin." Uncle Gambit said as he looked at me. "No! I will not study there at all!" I yelled as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. "You can't make me and that is my decision!" I yelled as the door open revealing my ease dropping friends: Elie, Haru and Musica.

"Will you three stop spying on me for at least a day!" I shouted my anger rising with each passing minute. "Serenity calm down you might not keep your powers in check with you anger going off like that." The professor stated calmly. I turned and was about to say something when I realized what he meant _He wants me to go so I can control how I use my powers around normal people. Not mutants like me, just regular unsuspecting people_. "When do I start?" I asked as I gave him a sad smile. "Two days, so you better start packing." He said as he took out some papers from a folder and handed them to me. I looked at them and realized what they were. _They are legends. Just like spy agents, I cannot reveal what is here in the institute. _I thought as I began to read the records. It was mostly the same except the classes I took. "Serenity what did Gambit want?" I heard Sieg ask as he looked at me. "Why do you care?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Because you're my friend and I care about my friends." He answered in the same annoyed voice. "Sorry Seig I'm just a bit upset. They're sending me to boarding school in France." I said as I walked towards my room. "I understand," I heard me say before I closed my door. I reached my knees all the way to my head and began to cry. _I'm going to miss everyone here. Especially my friends, Uncle Gambit, Storm and Rouge they're the only ones who really got to me._ I looked up and saw my room, my small pale blue room. "Serenity, Gambit says to start packing so we can drop you off." I heard Storm say. I didn't respond and I heard her knock on the door once more, "Serenity?" "I'll be fine." I said as I walked over to my closet. and got out a suitcase. I decided to pack some skirts, dresses, jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, tank tops. I looked at the two filled suitcases. I sighed, _How I'm going to survive even I don't know._ I opened the door to reveal Seige was just about to knock on it.

"Hey Seige you want something?" I asked leaning against the doorframe. "Know anyway to get rid of Haru?" He asked with a very annoyed look on his face. "Honey if I knew that he wouldn't be here now would he. Now what's the reason you want to kill him." I replied as I closed my eyes for a while. " I don't like him being with my sister." Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pas appriate vous tuant son petit ami." (I'm sure she would not appreciate you killing her boyfriend) I replied opening my eyes as I raised an eyebrow. He frowned as he replied, "They are not going out." I shook my head, _Boys, when will they learn we never tell them who we like because they go all over protective. _"Listen Seig you need to lighten up about the whole thing." He frowned even more as I continued talking. "You need to take things more seriously!" "I do take things seriously! I'm take the whole leaving the country serious! I'm taking the fact I'm more supportive of your sister's choice then you are!" I shouted as I slammed the door in his face. I turned to face my bed. I grabbed both suitcases and walked to the balcony. I looked down to see Uncle Gambit had the car under my balcony. "Hey Uncle, catch." I shouted as I threw my suitcases to him. He caught them before they had made it half way down. I soon jumped down and landed with a small oof. "Did you say goodbye to the others petite?" He asked as he started the car. "Non. I got to mad at them to say good bye." 'Em miss yo' petite." "I won't be gone long." I replied looking away from my uncles red and black eyes. "Petite you have ta be there fo' the remainder of the school year." My eyes widened, "Il n'y a aucune façon que je le fais!" (There's no way I'm doing that!) "Chere…" "Don't y' chere me I ain't doin' it!" I shouted as I glared daggers at Petite, y'know it's a bad sign when I'm de voice of reason, but yo' have t' be there for yo' own good." "What's with all tha yellin' for Swamp Rat?" Asked Rouge as she meet us at the gates. "Nothing Chere just tellin' her how she ha' to stay ove' there fo' the remainder of the school year." Uncle Gambit stated as we drove out of the institute.

They looked at me at least 500 times to make sure I didn't run away from going to Kadic Academy. I sighed as I looked at the passing scenery. "No more runnin' 'way petite." He said as we got to the airport. "Fine," I muttered as I looked at the airport. I took a deep breathe as I walked into the airport lobby. "Petite this is wher' I say good bye." He said as he hugged me. I nodded my head as I walked over to the gate I had to go through. "Bye." I said as I went through the gates and into the gates.

_So this is France huh_? I thought as I walked out of the airport and into the small country. I called a taxi and left to Kadic. When I arrived I scanned the area pretty quickly. _Seems like your typical boarding school. _I grabbed my suitcases and walked to the office. "You must be Ulrich's cousin Ms. LeBeau." The principal said as I walked into his office. "Yes." Was all I said as I sat down. "I have heard a lot of good things from your old school and hope you shine here at Kadic Academy. Jim escort her to her room. " He stated as he shook my hand and handed me my schedule and room assignment. "Thank you." I said as I went to grab my things. "Let's go." The man named Jim said as I followed him out of the room. "Here's you room." He said as we arrived on the second floor. "Thank you." I said as I walked into my room and closed the door. _Man this room is so small. I miss the institute already. _I thought as I began unpacking. As soon as I finished I looked at my schedule and sighed. _Great I'm stuck in drama class while everyone back home is in the danger room. Maybe it won't be so bad. Who am I kidding? I miss that old room. _I heard a small knock on my door. I opened it an inch to see Ulrich standing on the other side. "Ulrich!" I shouted hugging him around the waist as he spun me around. We both let go and tried to regain our balance. "Ulrich dear." We both heard a loud girly voice say. We turn to see a very prissy girl walking our way. "Do you know her?" I asked my cousin in a whisper. He nodded as he held me as close as he could. "What do you want Sisi?" He asked with a sneer, causing me to hold on to his arm in fear. "I cam over to help the new girl, but it seem you beat me to it." She said eyeing head to toe, causing me to hold onto Ulrich's arm tighter. "Leave her alone she doesn't need your help with anything." He stated as hover me gently into my room and closed the door behind me. I let out a soft sigh as I sat down on my bed. "Wanna meet my friends before you unpack or do we unpack then meet my friends." He asked standing in front of me. I looked up at him, "Meet your friends, I want to know who I can trust and who to keep away from." I answered as I opened the door and began walking out, unknown of the adventures I was about to face.


End file.
